


For the sake

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But no, Cupid AU, M/M, here i am writting this, why am i doing this i need to finish like twenty other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the sake of those lips, he wouldn't mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sake

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm going to kill this person. http://animanga19930.co.vu/  
> I should be doing many things more tha to write this, but no.   
> Well I hope you liked it, i was not expecting to actually write it...but oh well.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had the worst luck ever.

Ever since he was little, the only ones that had love him were his mother, father, and his two best friends, that had a weird child complex over him, treating him more like he was their little kid than a friend.

And now, at the age of fifteen years old, he had been turned down by at least five girls, and his crush Kiyoko, officially told him he “Was the best little brother she could have.”

Talk about disappointments.

He was running late for school. He was tired, and for the looks, Yamamoto was already in school, and Gokudera wouldn’t be coming on time again, after he spent the night with Yamamoto. (Go figure out why)

It was a relief he lived near the school. If it weren’t he would never be on time for school.

He was out of breath when he got to the main gate.

-What were all those idiots doing?-He heard a voice, just before going inside school.-Hey! You are Sawada Tsunayoshi?

-Yeah…-He answered confused.-And you are?

-Call me Dino.-The boy smiled.-I just wanted to make sure of something.

-Ok…-He wasn’t sure what was happening. But he smiled nevertheless, as brightly as he could.-Pleased to meet you, Dino!

-Yeah...-Dino felt his cheeks burn as the boy smiled cheerfully. 

Tsuna crealized he was still late, so decided to say goodbye.

 

-Need to go, I’ll see you later, Dino!

And with that he went inside the building, a cute aura surrounding him.

Dino was left star struck.

-Damn it…-He muttered turning red.-How can someone be that cute?

He shook away these feelings, and decided to get to work. A pair of white wings appeared in his back out of the nowhere, and he flew to the window of Tsuna’s classroom.

-Let’s see…-He sighed trying to find a potential love interest for the kid.

“Isn’t Tsuna the cutest?” Someone said, and Dino felt disgust.

“That boy? With the cute Tsuna? Hell no! “ He took the gun he used to make people fall in love, and made the boy fall in love with the nearest person, a cute girl named Kiyoko. “But still not cute enough for Tsuna.”

-Crap!-Dino face palmed. He was supposed to be finding someone for Tsuna, not taking away his love interests!

-Seems like you felt for it too…-A voice said from behind him.

-Reborn!-Dino exclaimed.-I’m sorry, it was not!

-It’s understandable. –Reborn sighed.-That good for nothing Tsuna…Making the cupids themselves fall in love…So troublesome…

-What do you mean? I don’t love him…

-Not yet, Dino. But you will if I leave you. –Reborn looked at the boy inside the classroom. –Many of my most experienced ones have fallen already…

 -What? I’m not the first?

-At first I thought he was going to be an easy one. Even if he was completely a good for nothing, we just needed to find another good for nothing. I sent Enma, but unfortunately, they became friends quite quickly and it was just time before he fell for him. But Enma knew the consequences and quit. At first I just thought he was a weak one but…

Dino felt uncomfortable with Reborn’s silence.

-I kept sending people but as soon as the idiot smiled they would fall for him…

-What about Mukuro?

Reborn sighed.

-Third one. Only managed to back him off, reminding him of his sister. He did try a lot of things, but I managed to erase the boy’s memories about him. Quite troublesome.

-And Kyokya?

-Ah! They didn’t tell you?

-What?

-He is no longer here.

-What?!

-He disappeared some time ago. I was sure I sent someone to tell you…

A noise came from the classroom and they turned around to see what was happening.

-Well, well, this became even more complicated.

-What are you even talking about?

Dino glanced at the classroom, something was definitely off…

-Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi? –The door flew open, and someone came in.

-Hiiiieee! –Tsuna screamed and hid behind Yamamoto.

-Don’t be scared Tsuna.-Yamamoto laughed.

-If you dare hurt, Tsuna* I’ll fucking kill you!-Gokudera screamed stepping in front of Yamamoto.

-Move aside.-The boy said.-I’m not planning on physically harm the animal.

-What are you calling Tsuna?!

-Reborn…-Dino asked in horror.-Isn’t that…?

Reborn sighed.

-If I had known you would become even more troublesome, I wouldn’t have left you as his cupid, Hibari…

Hibari took Tsunayoshi’s hand, and pulled his against his chest.

He smirked as he saw him quiver.

“Finally…” he thought.

_“-How cute!-Tsuna when he saw him.-What’s his name?_

_He was talking about the little bird that always was following him._

_-That’s none of your business._

_‘So scary!’ he could practically hear what the boy was thinking._

_The little bird suddenly left his side. That was weird. It never went away from him._

_It was flying and then it landed on the boy’s head._

_Tsuna smiled as the bird made a nest with his head._

_-Stop it that tickles!_

_That was the first time, Hibari Kyoka, actually thought something was cute._

_A pair of little animals, playing with each other, and the smile that he had never seen, not even in the best angels._

_Lust._

_That was new too._

_‘Lips…So soft…’ He wondered if they tasted sweet too._

_They were. And even softer than they looked._

_He didn’t care what would happen, he just took what he wanted._

_But that kiss was something he wanted more and more._

_He kissed the boy, over and over, not caring if the poor boy was having a hard time breathing._

_Those lips were addictive._

_He left the boy panting, and turned away._

_Cupid? Who gives a hell about that?_

_He licked his lips._

_His wings were burning, and he knew what would come. ”_

Fangs were itching to come out.

If for the sake of tasting those lips again, he needed to become a fallen angel, he wouldn’t care in the least.


End file.
